


hypocritical

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: stupidstupidstupid!
Kudos: 1





	hypocritical

it is 1:08 am and i can't sleep

that means reading and writing and panicking

i have a psychiatrist appointment in less than seven hours

new meds

lord know what he'll put me on

i wish soulmates were real that would make everything so much easier

or at least i imagine it would

i'm just tired and my head is spinning with thoughts of girls who don't have feelings for me and girls that do it's all so confusing

aaaaaaand that is why i just try not to think about it

i should probably try to get some sleep

~~i say, knowing full well i won't and i'll be an exhausted mess with no filter and a sever lack of inhibitions tomorrow~~


End file.
